


Disobedience

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Comfort, Gags, Multi, Pegging, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Anomaly has earned a punishment.





	Disobedience

“Has Anomaly behaved himself today?” Bly asks over dinner, too casually not to know the answer.

Aayla sighs.  “Unfortunately, no.  I came home to find him riding his new toy.”

Bly raises a brow as Anomaly ducks his head sheepishly.  “The one you specifically told him was only for one of us to use on him?”

“Mm, that one.”  Neither of them has looked at him through the whole conversation, and he wishes desperately that they would.  “I think we also said there would be a punishment involved if he used it himself.”  

He nods, leaning back in his seat.  “If you don’t mind clearing the dishes, I’ll get everything ready.”

Anomaly can’t help the little whine that leaves him.  “Please-”

Aayla doesn’t look angry as she turns to gently take his chin in one slender, strong hand.  “I don’t like doing this, but you knew the consequences, Anomaly.  Now, you’ll take your punishment for disobeying.  This isn’t negotiable.”

He can safeword out, he knows, but he doesn’t want to do that unless he has to.  He’s felt guilty all afternoon for disobeying such a simple request, and this… this will help make that go away.  “Yes sir,” he says quietly, dropping his gaze.  She runs her fingers through his hair, brushing a kiss to his forehead before she steps away.

Bly leads him to the bedroom, a firm hand at his back.  “You know I don’t want to punish you either, don’t you?”  

Anomaly swallows hard.  “I know.  I- I want you to, though.  I need it.”

“I know you do.  After this, it’ll all be over.  Cin vhetin,” Bly promises, brushing a hand through Anomaly’s hair, reassuring him.  He can’t help the way he leans into it until Bly steps back.  “Strip.”

He does, folding and setting aside his clothes as he does - there’s no way he’s going to rack up more punishments already.  He stands perfectly at-ease once he’s finished, flushing as he’s put on display.  

“That’s good,” Bly praises him, and then turns away without saying he can relax or move, so he stays that way while he watches Bly go to the chest in the corner, picking up a few things before he comes back and lays it all out on the bed.  Fuck, fuck, fuck.  He knew it was going to be rough, but seeing it all laid out like that is… it’s a lot.  “Don’t even think about arguing.”

“I won’t, sir.”  He won’t, he’ll be good, but  _ still _ .

Bly doesn’t waste time, moving quickly and efficiently.  The cage goes on first, and Anomaly hisses at the feeling of cold metal as it’s locked onto his cock, making sure he can’t get hard.  The sharp click of the lock makes him whimper, but Bly doesn’t react, just keeps working.  He runs his hands up Anomaly’s sides and down his arms, buckling on a binder - starting with the soft leather cuffs, before wrapping the straps around his arms and chest, and finally buckling the collar into place.  “On your knees,” he says, guiding Anomaly carefully down onto a mat, facing the bed.  Once he’s down, Bly wraps a set of cuffs around his ankles as well, clipping them to the ones at his wrists, keeping him completely still.  A pair of clamps tighten around his nipples, and he gasps sharply, but there’s no reaction.  Bly just turns back to the bed, picking up a ball-gag and waiting patiently for Anomaly to open his mouth so he can buckle it into place.  He presses a small bell into Anomaly’s hand.  “If you need to safeword out, just drop this, like we practiced.”  He waits for Anomaly’s nod, and then leans down to kiss the top of his head, just as Aayla had.  “You’re alright, verd’ika.  You’re taking your punishment very well, I’m proud of you.”

Anomaly nods a little, taking small breaths while he gets used to the gag.  They don’t play with it that often, because he doesn’t particularly enjoy it - which he knows is exactly why they decided to use it as a punishment.  It’s frustrating, not being able to talk, and he whines softly, just as Aayla walks in.  She crosses the room quickly, and he flushes at her admiring look.

“Our boy looks very pretty like this,” she says, and Bly chuckles as he draws her close for a kiss - they’d be close enough to touch, if Anomaly could reach out, but the binder tightens as he tries.  Aayla pulls away, reaching out to tweak one of the clamps, and he gasps around the gag.  “Behave, keella.”  She smiles at him before Bly tugs her to the bed, kneeling so he can help her into the harness.  The toy Anomaly had used, the one he loves so much, is already in place, and Bly strokes it, making Aayla shiver as it rubs against her.  

He smiles and kisses her again, soft and sweet and so beautiful it  _ hurts _ .  Anomaly will never get enough of watching them.  They fit together perfectly, Aayla’s lean curves and lovely soft blues against Bly’s heavier muscle and the dark tan and gold of his tattooed skin.  Fuck, he’s so lucky to have them both, and it makes his chest ache.  He tries to ignore that, to focus on just how  _ hot _ they are as Bly presses the lube into Aayla’s hand after he starts slicking the toy, jerking her off the way he would himself or Anomaly.  

At least, until the cage reminds him that he can’t get hard, and he wants to focus on anything  _ but _ that.  He hates this, he really does, but he knows he doesn’t have anyone to blame but himself.  

Bly sprawls out on his back on the bed, grinning up at Aayla as he rests his head on his arms.  Aayla laughs and tosses the bottle of lube back to him.  “Oh, I’m sorry, Bly-eswo, did you think that you would get away with just laying there and taking it and letting me do all the work?  You can open yourself up for me, give  _ both of us _ a show,” she says, raising a brow at Anomaly.  

Bly rolls his eyes, but he takes the lube, slicking up his fingers before he rolls over, ass in the air so they can both watch.  He starts with one, shuddering as he works it in and out, rolling his hips a little.  Anomaly can see his cock twitch when he slips the second in, and curls them just right.  Fuck, he loves the way Bly’s fingers feel, and he whimpers a little as his own cock twitches in the cage.  Bly is moving  _ so slowly _ , giving them the show Aayla had asked for as he fucks himself with his fingers, adding a third to get himself just ready enough for the toy.

Aayla presses up behind him, the toy along his tailbone and spine as she starts to jerk Bly off, her hand moving in time with his.  He moans, low and deep, his head dropping until she gently tugs him up into a kiss.  “I think you’re ready, love.  On your back again for us.”  Her tone is soft, but full of command, and Bly obeys eagerly.  All their attention is on each other, their eyes meeting in a gaze that’s so electric-hot Anomaly can feel it across the room.  He whimpers again, but they still don’t look at him.  He might as well be a piece of furniture, and for some reason, that thought relaxes him a little, settles him enough that he can focus on them again.  

Bly shifts, and Aayla wraps a hand around his thigh on the side nearest Anomaly, guiding it up and over her shoulder while he wraps the other around her waist.  It leaves him open and eager for her, and lets Anomaly watch every agonizing second as she sinks the toy into him, inch by slow inch.  He echoes Bly’s moan, soft and muffled by the gag, swallowing hard again.  Gods, they’re so beautiful, and he looks  _ stunning _ stretched around the toy.  Aayla pauses, letting Bly adjust, leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss that leaves them both breathless and flushed.  

After a moment, she rolls her hips, and Bly arches with a gasp.  “Right there,” he says, and she repeats the motion, making him groan.   Aayla’s smirk is wicked, and the pace she sets is slow and hard - Anomaly knows exactly how it feels, and he whines again, panting against the gag.  Fuck, it shouldn’t be this hot, and it’s  _ torture _ to have to watch.  He wants desperately to reach out and touch, especially when Bly starts moaning louder, writhing under Aayla’s ministrations.”

“He’s so beautiful like this, isn’t he, keella?” she asks, grinning over at Anomaly, her voice a little husky.  He can see the slick dripping around the harness, and he knows she’s already close.  Anomaly can only nod, trying not to whimper again.  His chest is heaving, and it makes the clamps on his nipples shift with every breath, leaving them aching and stiff.  

It’s a little gratifying to hear her moan when Bly strokes one lek, the other hand cupping a breast to tease her nipple with his thumb, teasing her just as mercilessly as she’s teasing him.  They’re in a feedback loop, both of them feeding off each other’s reactions and working themselves up just as much as they’re getting each other off.  It’s stunning, and he’s nearly sobbing as he watches.  

“Aayla- cyar’ika-” Bly breathes, and she wraps a hand around his cock just as she bucks in, and he arches, spilling over her hand and himself, streaks of come splashed over his belly and chest.  Aayla fucks him through it, her own breaths getting faster as she makes sweet little sounds, chasing her own climax.  Bly leans up to kiss her, and she moans against his lips as she follows hims over the edge.  They stay like that for a few long moments, both of them breathing hard while they kiss, hands running over sweat-damp skin.  Finally, they break apart and Aayla pulls the toy out, Bly quick to unbuckle the harness and pull her in for another kiss.

It feels like an agonizing eternity before they turn to look at Anomaly in unison, and he nearly sags in relief as Aayla walks over, a little shaky still, and starts to unbuckle his binder and cuffs.  Bly is there a second later, careful as he takes off the gag and the cage with strong, sure hands.  They both gently rub him down as they help him stand and get him to the bed, quietly praising him the whole time.  “You did so well, keella,” Aayla says softly as she kisses his forehead, cuddling him between them, “It’s alright, all is forgiven.  You were so good.”

Bly murmurs his agreement, kissing Anomaly’s shoulder, still rubbing his arm.  “You don’t need to worry about it anymore.”

Anomaly nods, a little shaky, but the relief he feels is overwhelming.  It feels  _ good _ to be punished by them - he knows they love him, and they  _ mean it _ when they say they forgive him.  He’s even learned to forgive himself now, and he’ll never stop being grateful to them for giving him that.  

He smiles and kisses them back, relaxing as he whispers that he loves them too, soaking up the warmth and comfort they offer.


End file.
